Death's Datless Night
by Julietz Star Gazer
Summary: Seamus thinks about Dean's passing and remembers what led up to it. M/M slash! Shoo homophobic's SHOO I SAY!


Title: Deaths Dateless Night (see bottom)  
Genre: Romantic tragedy   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Seamus remembers...   
Warnings: M/M slash!   
Disclaimer: Not owned by me *pouts* Owned by J.K. Rowling. See the bottom for the origination of the title.  
~*~*~*~*~   
One more day,   
One more time,   
One more sunset,   
and I'd be satisfied.   
But then again,   
I know what it would do.   
Leave me wishing still,   
For one more day with you.   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seamus threw his arm over onto the empty side of   
the bed, still half expecting to feel it drape over   
the slender waist of his lover. The cold sheets that   
touched his flesh, instead of warm, soft skin, was a   
searing reminder of what he had lost and what he had   
been so privileged to have.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
From day one at Hogwarts, Dean Thomas and Seamus   
Finnigan had been inseparable. While some in their   
situation would have flocked to Harry Potter to try to   
gain his attention, they were content to be together.   
Dean was the quieter one and Seamus was the fun   
loving, "luck of the Irish" as he called it. It had   
been in their fifth year when Dean had approached   
Seamus, shocking him mightily, telling him of how his   
love of him as a best friend had evolved into   
something more. Ever since then, they had not only   
been best friends, but lovers. Like two matching   
puzzle pieces, they fit together perfectly. One was   
not complete without the other.   
  
Seamus had been thinking about these things one day in   
their 6th year. He was lying in his four-poster bed,   
which he shared with Dean, who was sleeping soundly,   
slightly snoring. Seamus spooned up beside him and   
laid his head on his shoulder, blowing hot air into   
his face. Dean wrinkled his nose and slowly his eyes   
squinted open to look at Seamus.   
  
"Prat," he yawned, stretching his arms back giving   
Seamus perfect access to tickle him. After they had   
quit wrestling around, Seamus leaned down to whisper   
in his ear.   
  
"We have to go to breakfast," he told him almost   
sorrowfully.   
  
"I know," Dean responded grinding his hips against   
Seamus's. The Irish boy groaned and then pushed back   
and toppled off the bed.   
  
"No you don't, Dean Thomas. Im not going to be late for   
Divination again!" he told him pulling the sheets off   
Deans legs. It was Dean's turn to groan, not out   
of pleasure, but dislike.   
  
"Oh fine, but only because you would rather spend time   
trying to figure out what old tea lumps are trying to   
tell you, then spend time with me," Dean told him with   
mock grumpiness.   
  
Seamus was about to reply when Dean suddenly started   
coughing violently. It went on for about a minute and   
finally Dean lowered his hand from his mouth, looking   
slightly worried.   
  
"Hey babe, you O.K.?" Seamus asked him rubbing his   
back.   
  
"Yea, yea I'm fine," Dean replied getting out of bed   
to go get dressed. Seamus couldn't help but think that   
Dean didn't sound too sure when he said it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I have ever   
seen!" Ron Weasley exclaimed on their way back from   
Divination. "Well maybe the time Malfoy was turned   
into a ferret, but this is a close second!"   
  
Harry Potter walked along beside him smiling in   
satisfactory, not in the least bit worried. The whole   
class was still giggling about what happened. That day   
in Divination, they were studying the their own fates   
by the stars. Professor Trewlaney had a miniature set   
of the solar system, which she placed in front of all   
the students in turn. When it was Harry's turn, she   
waited until the planets moved into place and promptly   
fainted on the spot.   
  
Seamus laughed heartily at remembering the look on her   
face before she hit the ground. "Crazy old loony," he   
told Ron who nodded still smiling, "And Dean, how she   
predicted your "up-coming death"?" Seamus chuckled   
again, and Dean tried to laugh but it only came out in   
a weak smile. Seamus didn't notice though because he   
had turned to say something to Harry. Dean sighed. He   
hoped she was a crazy old loony. If she wasn't...well,   
he wouldn't think about that now.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Seamus glanced worriedly at Dean, who was only picking   
at his breakfast. Dean seamed anxious about something   
and wasn't speaking very much. The moment the owl post   
came in, though, his eyes shot open and he looked as   
though he wanted to jump into the air and grab his   
owl. A brown tawny owl came soaring down to Dean and   
alighted right in his scrambled eggs. Dean didn't   
notice, but grabbed the note off his leg and tore it   
open. He scanned the first part of the letter, reading   
only little bits, but he stopped at the last   
paragraph. Seamus watched his eyes get big in horror,   
like his puppy had just gotten run over. He slowly   
closed the letter and slipped it into his back pocket   
standing up heading for the door, mouth still hanging   
open.   
  
"Hey!" Seamus called after him without getting a   
response, "hey, wait up!" Seamus got up and sprinted   
after his boyfriend, out of the great hall, down the   
sloping lawn and to the edge of the great, black lake   
that Dean was staring at vacantly.   
  
"What's...the...matter?" Seamus puffed massaging his   
side. Dean slowly removed the letter from his pocket,   
handed it to Seamus, and plunked down onto the ground.   
Seamus opened it and began to read it, noticing it   
bore the St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and   
Injuries crest on the front. Scanning the first   
paragraph, as Dean had done, he came to a stop at the   
last paragraph.   
  
"We regret to inform you that the tumor on your   
lung is not benign but virulent. Concerning the   
whereabouts of this tumor, it cannot be removed,   
rendering up helpless. Estimated life expectancy is   
two weeks. Regretfully,   
  
Dr. Rivers Aden, Head Mediwizard"   
  
Seamus looked up from the letter at Dean then back   
down at the words. He shut his eyes tightly trying to   
block out what he had just read. "Dean," he whispered   
hoarsely.   
  
"Two weeks..." Dean responded. "I have two weeks to   
live Seamus," he said looking up at the Irish boy with   
a heartbreaking expression. Seamus shook his head   
violently.   
  
"No! Your not dying Dean, you can't be dying," he said   
tearing up the letter and dropping down beside his   
boyfriend. "You can't be dying, you can't be, I love   
you.." he trailed off burying his head in Deans chest   
both boys weeping for their hopes, their dreams, and   
their fate.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The two weeks had passed much faster that Seamus had   
hoped it would. Everything had to be done, tons of   
Dean's family flew into see him. His parents wanted   
him to come home, but he refused to leave Seamus. He   
told them he wanted to die at Hogwarts, his favorite   
place in the world. They respected that, and rented   
out an apartment in Hogsmeade so they could come see   
him every day. It had been three days passed the   
allotted time given to Dean. He had become very thin   
and listless, coughing up lots of blood, but always   
trying to look happy.   
  
His favorite times were with Seamus, who had been   
trying to hold back his own feelings for Deans sake,   
but he grew more apprehensive every day.   
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning when Dean was woken by   
a sharp pain in his chest. He could feel his life   
slowly trickling out of him, his eyes were shutting.   
He mustered all his strength and turned his head   
slightly to the right to look at Seamus. Seamus was   
beautiful, lying there sleeping with his arms around   
Dean. Seamus would be O.K. without him. He was strong.   
Dean didn't need to touch his face or kiss him or tell   
him he loved him. A look was enough. Closing his eyes,   
contented, Dean died a happy man.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
It had been a week since Dean's funeral and Seamus had   
cried so much that he couldn't have cried one more tear   
if he had wanted to. He had placed two enlarged puzzle   
pieces on Dean's grave, one with a "D" on it and one   
with an "S". All his friends had been supportive,   
trying to cheer him up but to no avail.   
  
Seamus ran his hand over the dent in the mattress where   
it had conformed to Deans body. He closed his eyes and   
tried to pretend that when he opened them again, the   
space would be filled with his boyfriend. Of course it   
wasn't, and Seamus felt that pang of loneliness again.   
  
Seamus knew Dean couldn't come back forever, but if he   
could have only had one more day, he would have been   
more ready than he was. But Dean was smiling that   
sweet smile, even in death. He knew he was happy,   
somewhere.   
  
Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to   
figure out how to survive each day. A voice, almost a   
breeze, trickled by his ear, and Seamus could have   
sworn he heard Dean's voice telling him to, "Just   
breathe." Seamus smiled.   
  
And that's exactly how he did it. Breathing one day at   
a time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The title of this story was taken from Sonnet 30 written by William Shakespeare. Its really beautiful, so I'll share it with you!  
  
"When to the sessions of sweet, silent thought;  
I summon up remembrance of things past,  
I sigh the lack of many a thing I sought,  
And with old woes new wail my dear times waste.  
  
Then can I drown an eye, unused to flow,  
For precious friends hid in death's dateless night.  
And weep afresh love's long since canceled woe,  
And moan the expense of many a vanished sight.  
  
Then can I grieve at grievances forgone,  
And heavily from woe to woe tell o'er,  
The sad account of fore-bemoaned moan,  
Which I pay new as if not paid before.  
  
But if the while I think on thee, dear friend,  
All losses are restored and all my sorrows end.  
  
~ William Shakespeare"  



End file.
